1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable or laptop computer and, more particularly, it relates to a portable or laptop computer assembly having an integrated printer device, a portable telephone, and a variety of peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable or laptop computers comprise the largest and fastest growing markets in the computer industry today. Portable computers typically include a keyboard, a liquid crystal display screen, an integral pointer device, e.g., a mouse, a touch pad, a joy stick, II etc., and a variety of peripheral devices including a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, and/or a CD ROM drive. In some instances, the floppy disk drive and the CD ROM drive are interchangeable within the portable computer such that the user of the portable computer must determine whether to use either the floppy disk drive or the CD ROM drive, but not both simultaneously.
In the past, there have been attempts to improve portable computers by incorporating faster processors and adding advanced peripherals, such as high capacity floppy disk drives, thereby increasing the performance and data capacity of the portable computers and decreasing the processing times of the data within the portable computer. Unfortunately, such improvements in portable computers have not overcome the inherent limitations regarding portable computer usage in which the user does not have the ability to access to all features similar to a standard desktop computer.
For instance, with conventional portable computers, a user is not able to fully complete work, documents, i.e., access other data, or send/receive data for processing, e.g., to access server or other programs and files, and print documents, while away from the user's home or office for minimal or extended periods of time. In many instances, in order to complete the work or other documents, the user requires more than simply typing the data or information into the portable computer and storing the data or information in the memory of the portable computer. Many users require the additional features of printing the typed data or information, faxing the data or information to a distant location, and/or printing data from real-time communications, i.e., from the internet or remote link to server or personal computer. Printers are typically too bulky, heavy, and power consuming for a portable computer user to carry a printer with him or her when traveling or away from the home or office. Furthermore, especially with the unreliability and incompatibility of cellular and/or satellite telephone connections and foreign telephone systems overseas, the user is not able to confidently electronically transfer valuable and essential information between countries.
In addition to the above, in many cases, the user is not able to access any telephone lines when in remote or foreign locations. In the case of poor telephone line connections, the small antenna on a typical cellular and/or satellite telephone does not generally allow the user to confidently connect with the proper services for sending or receiving data.
Furthermore, in many foreign locations, there are other incompatibilities between a U.S. laptop or portable computer and the variety of services available in the foreign locations. For instance, network systems may not be compatible thereby not allowing the laptop computer to be easily networked with other computers in the foreign locations, created documents are not easily reformatted for different paper sizes often available in the foreign locations, printer drivers for using external printers in the foreign locations may not compatible thereby prohibiting printing of documents stored on the laptop computer, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable computer assembly which allows a user to complete work or other documents without the need for additional hardware. Additionally, a need exists for a portable computer assembly which directly incorporates a easily carryable printer device and a paper supply for the printer device for use with the portable computer system specifically designed for low power consumption. Furthermore, there exists a need for a portable computer assembly which directly incorporates a portable telephone, e.g., cellular, satellite, etc., for use with the portable computer system or separately as a normal portable telephone.